We Have Loved
by siclilpsycho
Summary: At Sirius's funeral, Harry learns something about his godfather he never knew...and ends up getting close to Snape! SLASH!
1. Default Chapter

****

Note: Please ignore all comments in parenthesis, my friend went through this chapter and found it so funny to write them all. Unless you like them and then I could get her to do it next chapter too…

Severus stood at the back of the crowd. In the front was an empty coffin. No one knew he was here, except Remus. The werewolf's eyes were full of pain. They invited Severus to come up and stand beside him where he belonged. Severus hesitated and considered leaving, but then he did. Gasps were heard and Potter and company sounded as if they wished him harm, but even they couldn't stop him from being at his husband's funeral.

Remus looked at Severus, his heart filled with sorrow. He knew somewhat how Severus felt, but not exactly.

_ Flashback_

"Who do you think you are? I am better than you'll ever be!"

"Please Peter! I love you!" Remus pleaded with tears in his eyes. "Please!"

"No! I don't care what you feel! My master would be greatly displeased," Peter answered.

"No!" The walls of the Shrieking Shack closed in on him. Remus heard Peter mutter a spell under his breath. Remus's world went black. From above in the darkness he heard someone whisper, "I love you Remus. Don't ever forget that."

_ End of Flashback_

Harry was in outrage. How _dare_ that man come to Sirius's funeral, how _dare_ he? But then Harry noticed something shocking, Snape was crying! No, he was sobbing, his entire body shaking through what appeared to be grief. Stranger still, Remus was comforting him! Dumbledore got up and began the service.

"We are here to mourn the loss of a great man, Sirius Orion Black-Snape." You could have heard a pin drop.

Black-Snape? Harry looked wildly around, suddenly panicked. What had Snape done? Sirius, as far as Harry knew (which possibly wasn't that far), hated Snape. Always looking for something to boost his popularity (little snot that he is) Harry made up his mind to find out what was going on.

"What the hell do you mean Black-Snape?" Harry asked, all eyes were on him.

"If we were in school, Mr. Potter," Snape said, getting himself more under control. "I would have to take points off from Gryffindor for sheer stupidity. I would think that the last name would be a dead give away that Sirius and I were married.

"M-married?" Harry squeaked (not helping his misunderstood teenager image). "You hated each other!"

"Hate is a very strange thing, Mr. Potter," Severus said, attempting to sneer but failing.

"What do you mean? Hate is simple! You hate someone, you avoid them and plague them!" Harry was angry (his poor little mind was on the overload), and he wanted to know what was going on between Snape and his godfather (since simple ideas like marriage were so hard for him to grasp).

"That's what I thought, too," A strange look crossed over Snape's face.

"Mr. Potter, have you ever heard of anorexia?" Harry visibly stiffened.

"Are you trying to tell me Sirius was- was," Harry couldn't say it (speech therapy wasn't working). Snape shook his head.

"No, I'm the one with the problem."

"Why do I care?" Harry asked coldly (unsympathetic to the one person who received more fan attention then himself).

"You wanted to know what happened between Sirius and I and my disease is a key part in it."

Snape took a deep breath and said, "Mr. Potter, while Sirius would agree you deserve to know almost everything, now is not the time nor the place. Speak to me afterwards and I'll see what I can tell you." Snape turned back to look at Dumbledore who nodded and continued.

"Sirius was a strong man in life and he shall be a strong man in death where he shall be welcomed into heaven with open arms-" Harry listened but he was still troubled (the drugs they had been giving him were wearing off). He wanted to know what was going on (the pretty picture Snape had painted for him didn't help: he was colorblind). He couldn't wait for this funeral to be over (when he would finally get all of Sirius money). Not only was it his godfather's funeral but there was something wrong with Snape too.

"Please, as you go, remember Sirius as the kind man who he was, and all of his good traits," Dumbledore finished. Glad that the service was over, but unhappy because of the absence of Sirius (who was still on vacation in the Bahamas, though Harry had thought he'd have cut his trip short to come to his own funeral), Harry went outside to wait for Snape.

"It'll be all right, Severus," Lupin said. Snape's eyes flickered briefly to Lupin, filled with gratitude before he swept off. His cloak, however, didn't quite have its normal billowing.

"Explain," Harry said the second Snape was beside him.

"Walk with me," Snape replied. "I don't want anyone else to overhear, not yet." Harry agreed, wanting to hear the story before anyone else (and get full rights to it so he could publish it).

"You know I am a spy," Snape began.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked (acting for the sake of the plot) temporarily amazed.

"I'm a spy, noticing things is what I do," Snape said dryly. "Anyway, as you know the dark lord is not kind to anyone and about a year ago, right when I returned, He decided to test my loyalty."

"He tortured you," Harry said, understanding (though why other writers think that he is now traumatized due to seeing death eater meetings is odd, since they are really quite enjoyable). Snape nodded.

"I was badly hurt and Lupin's flat was the closest place. When I arrived I was horrified to find that out of all the people that could be there, it was Black."

"What happened?" Harry asked, not paying attention (to anything) to where he was walking. Hr tripped on a piece of stray stone (and a great chorus of laughter followed). By reflex, or perhaps for some other reason, Snape reached out and caught him by the hand.

"Continue," Harry said coldly, trying to hide the (love for this great man) curiosity and pain in his voice (you see he broke a nail).

"Black, if anything, was worse than Voldemort's torture. I won't go into details, as some of them may be…inappropriate, for a child such as you," Snape tried to add in some of his usual sarcasm and sneer but failed miserably (we all weep for him).

"Tell me," Harry said intently (wanting to hear all the details from behind closed doors). "I don't care how bad it is, after experiencing (things I shouldn't have) death, I should be able to know what happened." Snape smiled wryly.

"I suppose what I said came out wrong to you, you see, Sirius was nice, sickeningly so to me."

"What?" Harry gasped (thinking perhaps Snape was schizophrenic, or being written by two different writers, which would explain his sudden changes in the story line).

_ Flashback_

"Snape?" Sirius asked. The bloodied figure gave a moan in reply. Sirius knelt down to get a better look.

"Holy shit…" _How could anyone be so cruel to his followers?_ Sirius wondered. Gently, Sirius lifted up Severus' broken form. _He's far too light_, Sirius realized. Carefully, Sirius entered the house, trying not to move or hit any of Severus's broken bones as it was obvious his arm was broke in at least two places and Sirius had no doubt that most, if not all, of his ribs were broken as well. He lay him down on the couch in the flat with no regard for the damage Severus's blood would cause to the couch. Remus wouldn't mind, especially when he found out who's blood it was (Remus always was jealous that it was between Sirius and Severus that something 'clicked').

In truth, Sirius had been dreaming of this day (the one where he finally got to see Snape naked…because he had to fix his wounds) for several years now, ever since he had first laid eyes on Snape (he always knew that Snape would end up in trouble- though he had tried to prevent it- after, that is, trying to kill him). As a young student at Hogwarts it had been hard to conceal his fascination with the Slytherin. James had been the first to figure it out (and disappointed to at that, since he had been in love with Sirius at the time) and ever since then, he and Lupin (the second to know and the next object of James's affection- this time lost to Wormtail: James had horrid luck) were able to get together and try to fix them up (unsuccessfully- if you hadn't guessed).

_ Sirius's Dream (About Severus)_

Severus stood in a corner while everyone else passed him by. Sirius tried to get to him but the crowd kept holding him back.

"Severus!" Sirius cried. Severus turned to look, his eyes hollow and sad.

"Don't," came the silky voice. " I don't want to be saved." Sirius tried harder to get to him but Severus turned and disappeared.

_ End Dream_

Sirius shot up and immediately sensed something wrong. _Severus_, he thought immediately. He ran over to where he had laid Severus once his wounds had been tended to as best Sirius could but found him gone. Fear gripped his heart as he rushed to the door. Just outside he found Severus trying to leave.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Sirius asked furiously. "You're in no condition to go anywhere!"

"Black," Snape tried to sneer, but it came more out as a grimace of pain. "You don't want me here and I have to say Lucius Malfoy would take better care of me and he's a death eater through and through." That stung Sirius but he tried not to show it.

"Fine, then stay here tonight and go to him for treatment tomorrow," Sirius said in what he hoped was a convincing tone of voice. And Snape ended up staying the night (though in another room to Sirius's eternal sorrow) but Sirius had a feeling that it had more to do with Severus passing out right then more than anything else. But it worked for him.

_ End Flashback_

"Sirius wouldn't, he couldn't, he didn't," Harry stammered (cursing Sirius for getting to make a move before he could).

"Why not?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because," Harry said lamely (only way he could). Snape snorted.

"How clever, Mr. Potter, but do you wish me to continue or would you prefer to have some mindless chatter. Because if you do, then I'm sure your little friends could help you with that."

"No, please continue," Harry said hurriedly (hoping to find a way he could to Snape).

"Very well…

****

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1 no comments

****

This is the first chapter- without the comments. Please read and compare this to the first one with comments, then review with your final decision on which one you like better. Next chapter will be posted either tomorrow or Monday (depending on the amount of reviews received).

Severus stood at the back of the crowd. In the front was an empty coffin. No one knew he was here, except Remus. The werewolf's eyes were full of pain. They invited Severus to come up and stand beside him where he belonged. Severus hesitated and considered leaving, but then he did. Gasps were heard and Potter and company sounded as if they wished him harm, but even they couldn't stop him from being at his husband's funeral.

Remus looked at Severus, his heart filled with sorrow. He knew somewhat how Severus felt, but not exactly.

__

Flashback

"Who do you think you are? I am better than you'll ever be!"

"Please Peter! I love you!" Remus pleaded with tears in his eyes. "Please!"

"No! I don't care what you feel! My master would be greatly displeased," Peter answered.

"No!" The walls of the Shrieking Shack closed in on him. Remus heard Peter mutter a spell under his breath. Remus's world went black. From above in the darkness he heard someone whisper, "I love you Remus. Don't ever forget that."

__

End of Flashback

Harry was in outrage. How _dare_ that man come to Sirius's funeral, how _dare_ he? But then Harry noticed something shocking, Snape was crying! No, he was sobbing, his entire body shaking through what appeared to be grief. Stranger still, Remus was comforting him! Dumbledore got up and began the service.

"We are here to mourn the loss of a great man, Sirius Orion Black-Snape." You could have heard a pin drop.

Black-Snape? Harry looked wildly around, suddenly panicked. What had Snape done? Sirius, as far as Harry knew hated Snape. Always looking for something to boost his popularity Harry made up his mind to find out what was going on.

"What the hell do you mean Black-Snape?" Harry asked, all eyes were on him.

"If we were in school, Mr. Potter," Snape said, getting himself more under control. "I would have to take points off from Gryffindor for sheer stupidity. I would think that the last name would be a dead give away that Sirius and I were married.

"M-married?" Harry squeaked. "You hated each other!"

"Hate is a very strange thing, Mr. Potter," Severus said, attempting to sneer but failing.

"What do you mean? Hate is simple! You hate someone, you avoid them and plague them!" Harry was angry, and he wanted to know what was going on between Snape and his godfather.

"That's what I thought, too," A strange look crossed over Snape's face.

"Mr. Potter, have you ever heard of anorexia?" Harry visibly stiffened.

"Are you trying to tell me Sirius was- was," Harry couldn't say it. Snape shook his head.

"No, I'm the one with the problem."

"Why do I care?" Harry asked coldly.

"You wanted to know what happened between Sirius and I and my disease is a key part in it."

Snape took a deep breath and said, "Mr. Potter, while Sirius would agree you deserve to know almost everything, now is not the time nor the place. Speak to me afterwards and I'll see what I can tell you." Snape turned back to look at Dumbledore who nodded and continued.

"Sirius was a strong man in life and he shall be a strong man in death where he shall be welcomed into heaven with open arms-" Harry listened but he was still troubled. He wanted to know what was going on. He couldn't wait for this funeral to be over. Not only was it his godfather's funeral but there was something wrong with Snape too.

"Please, as you go, remember Sirius as the kind man who he was, and all of his good traits," Dumbledore finished. Glad that the service was over, but unhappy because of the absence of Sirius, Harry went outside to wait for Snape.

"It'll be all right, Severus," Lupin said. Snape's eyes flickered briefly to Lupin, filled with gratitude before he swept off. His cloak, however, didn't quite have its normal billowing.

"Explain," Harry said the second Snape was beside him.

"Walk with me," Snape replied. "I don't want anyone else to overhear, not yet." Harry agreed, wanting to hear the story before anyone else.

"You know I am a spy," Snape began.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked temporarily amazed.

"I'm a spy, noticing things is what I do," Snape said dryly. "Anyway, as you know the dark lord is not kind to anyone and about a year ago, right when I returned, He decided to test my loyalty."

"He tortured you," Harry said, understanding. Snape nodded.

"I was badly hurt and Lupin's flat was the closest place. When I arrived I was horrified to find that out of all the people that could be there, it was Black."

"What happened?" Harry asked, not paying attention to where he was walking. Hr tripped on a piece of stray stone. By reflex, or perhaps for some other reason, Snape reached out and caught him by the hand.

"Continue," Harry said coldly, trying to hide the curiosity and pain in his voice.

"Black, if anything, was worse than Voldemort's torture. I won't go into details, as some of them may be…inappropriate, for a child such as you," Snape tried to add in some of his usual sarcasm and sneer but failed miserably.

"Tell me," Harry said intently. "I don't care how bad it is, after experiencing I suppose what I said came out wrong to you, you see, Sirius was nice, sickeningly so to me."

"What?" Harry gasped.

__

Flashback

"Snape?" Sirius asked. The bloodied figure gave a moan in reply. Sirius knelt down to get a better look.

"Holy shit…" _How could anyone be so cruel to his followers?_ Sirius wondered. Gently, Sirius lifted up Severus' broken form. _He's far too light_, Sirius realized. Carefully, Sirius entered the house, trying not to move or hit any of Severus's broken bones as it was obvious his arm was broke in at least two places and Sirius had no doubt that most, if not all, of his ribs were broken as well. He lay him down on the couch in the flat with no regard for the damage Severus's blood would cause to the couch. Remus wouldn't mind, especially when he found out whose blood it was.

In truth, Sirius had been dreaming of this day for several years now, ever since he had first laid eyes on Snape. As a young student at Hogwarts it had been hard to conceal his fascination with the Slytherin. James had been the first to figure it out and ever since then, he and Lupin were able to get together and try to fix them up.

__

Sirius's Dream (About Severus)

Severus stood in a corner while everyone else passed him by. Sirius tried to get to him but the crowd kept holding him back.

"Severus!" Sirius cried. Severus turned to look, his eyes hollow and sad.

"Don't," came the silky voice. " I don't want to be saved." Sirius tried harder to get to him but Severus turned and disappeared.

__

End Dream

Sirius shot up and immediately sensed something wrong. _Severus_, he thought immediately. He ran over to where he had laid Severus once his wounds had been tended to as best Sirius could but found him gone. Fear gripped his heart as he rushed to the door. Just outside he found Severus trying to leave.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Sirius asked furiously. "You're in no condition to go anywhere!"

"Black," Snape tried to sneer, but it came more out as a grimace of pain. "You don't want me here and I have to say Lucius Malfoy would take better care of me and he's a death eater through and through." That stung Sirius but he tried not to show it.

"Fine, then stay here tonight and go to him for treatment tomorrow," Sirius said in what he hoped was a convincing tone of voice. And Snape ended up staying the night but Sirius had a feeling that it had more to do with Severus passing out right then more than anything else did. But it worked for him.

__

End Flashback

"Sirius wouldn't, he couldn't, he didn't," Harry stammered.

"Why not?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because," Harry said lamely. Snape snorted.

"How clever, Mr. Potter, but do you wish me to continue or would you prefer to have some mindless chatter. Because if you do, then I'm sure your little friends could help you with that."

"No, please continue," Harry said hurriedly.

"Very well…

****

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

****

I've decided to do this: first time the chapter's posted up it will have comments and the second time it won't. So read both, one or the other, or neither sniffle hopefully not the latter… Hope you approve!

CHAPTER 2:

__

Flashback

Severus moaned, his body ached from deep inside. He tried to move his finger. It did, but also sent a jolt of pain up his arm. He bit his lip to stop from crying out and thought _at least I'm not completely paralyzed, _trying to reassure himself. But while that may be, he was still stuck in this house with Black and he had no way to get out.

Sirius's head appeared from around the doorway (causing the phrase 'speak of the devil' to pop into Severus's mind…with more than one meaning to it).

"Hungry?" Sirius asked as he observed the man lying in the bed (and controlling his urge to jump in with him by chanting "he's hurt, he's hurt, he hot, no, bad Sirius, he's hurt).

"Of course," Severus murmured sarcastically, wishing (that the man would go back to school and pay attention this time) desperately for Sirius to go away.

"Well that's okay," Sirius jumped up enthusiastically (having forgotten to take his pills upon waking). "I'll feed you anyway." He bounded of the bed. "So what do you want? I can make just about anything, as long as it makes you happy." Severus moaned at the other man's cheerfulness (sure the devil had spawned him).

"Don't. You. Dare." Severus bit of his words, managing a small glare. Sirius looked hurt (that his true love hadn't discovered his feelings yet), Severus couldn't figure out why (Sirius had hit him over the head with a mallet last night, Severus was sure, otherwise why was he here?).

"All, all right," Sirius said. As he walked away he saw relief come into Severus' eyes. Biting his lip (aw, how alike they are) Sirius walked into the kitchen and began to cook some pancakes for himself (and didn't burn down the house contrary to popular belief). But then he remembered carrying Severus into the bedroom. Sirius knew he was far too light.

"He's got to eat," Sirius muttered. As the first batch of pancakes finished Sirius put them on a plate and put butter, syrup and whipped cream on top (God, now _I'm_ hungry). He went back to Severus's room.

"You need to eat," Sirius told Snape flatly. "Whether you want to or not."

"No," Severus answered just as flatly (both of them staring sadly at their deflated balloons).

"Why not?" Sirius asked, worried because (his beloved might refuse him…other, things now) all though he must be hungry Severus wouldn't eat. "Is it because your arms hurt?" he questioned. Numbly Severus shook his head yes (further proof of Sirius's escapade with the mallet). He had to stop Sirius questions. He didn't need to have Black getting close to the truth about his (love for him)…problem.

"I'll feed you then!" Sirius yelled, jumping up for joy (leaving question as to whether his animagus form was a hyperactive puppy before he grew up). "We can't have perfectly good pancakes go to waste!" Smiling slightly Sirius climbed onto the bed (right next to Severus) carefully holding (himself back) the plate of pancakes.

"Open your mouth!" he sang (startling like Julie Andrews).

"No," Severus said calmly. Sirius spirits (soared at his beloved's voice) drooped slightly.

"Why not?" Sirius demanded.

"I will not be spoon fed like an infant," Severus said loftily (years of pureblood training kicking in finally).

"Fine," Sirius snapped (it's that time of month). "I'll leave it here, but you'd better eat it!" As soon as he was gone Severus used a bit of his remaining strength to make the food disappear.

_ End Flashback_

"Why?" Harry asked softly. "Would you do that?"

"If you would just be quiet and listen," Snape sneered. "I was getting to that point in the story." Snape squeezed Harry's hand. The young man's heart skipped a beat and his cheeks turned red. Hastily he pulled his hand out of the older man's grasp. Why had Sev- Snape done that? But before Harry could contemplate that further (his plan to get) Severus (alone and somewhere more appropriate) began to speak again, capturing Harry's complete attention.

****

Please review!


	4. Chapter 2 no comments

****

Enjoy, sorry its so short…Don't hurt me, next chapter I'll try to make it longer, I promise!

CHAPTER 2:

__

Flashback

Severus moaned, his body ached from deep inside. He tried to move his finger. It did, but also sent a jolt of pain up his arm. He bit his lip to stop from crying out and thought _at least I'm not completely paralyzed, _trying to reassure himself. But while that may be, he was still stuck in this house with Black and he had no way to get out.

Sirius's head appeared from around the doorway.

"Hungry?" Sirius asked as he observed the man lying in the bed.

"Of course," Severus murmured sarcastically, wishing desperately for Sirius to go away.

"Well that's okay," Sirius jumped up enthusiastically. "I'll feed you anyway." He bounded of the bed. "So what do you want? I can make just about anything, as long as it makes you happy." Severus moaned at the other man's cheerfulness.

"Don't. You. Dare." Severus bit of his words, managing a small glare. Sirius looked hurt, Severus couldn't figure out why.

"All, all right," Sirius said. AS he walked away he saw relief come into Severus' eyes. Biting his lip Sirius walked into the kitchen and began to cook some pancakes for himself. But then he remembered carrying Severus into the bedroom. Sirius knew he was far too light.

"He's got to eat," Sirius muttered. As the first batch of pancakes finished Sirius put them on a plate and put butter, syrup and whipped cream on top. He went back to Severus's room.

"You need to eat," Sirius told Snape flatly. "Whether you want to or not."

"No," Severus answered just as flatly.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, worried because all though he must be hungry Severus wouldn't eat. "Is it because your arms hurt?" he questioned. Numbly Severus shook his head yes. He had to stop Sirius questions. He didn't need to have Black getting close to the truth about his…problem.

"I'll feed you then!" Sirius yelled, jumping up for joy. "We can't have perfectly good pancakes go to waste!" Smiling slightly Sirius climbed onto the bed carefully holding the plate of pancakes.

"Open your mouth!" he sang.

"No," Severus said calmly. Sirius spirits drooped slightly.

"Why not?" Sirius demanded.

"I will not be spoon fed like an infant," Severus said loftily.

"Fine," Sirius snapped. "I'll leave it here, but you'd better eat it!" As soon as he was gone Severus used a bit of his remaining strength to make the food disappear.

_ End Flashback_

"Why?" Harry asked softly. "Would you do that?"

"If you would just be quiet and listen," Snape sneered. "I was getting to that point in the story." Snape squeezed Harry's hand. The young man's heart skipped a beat and his cheeks turned red. Hastily he pulled his hand out of the older man's grasp. Why had Sev- Snape done that? But before Harry could contemplate that further Severus began to speak again, capturing Harry's complete attention.

****

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Flashback Sirius went back into the kitchen. He saw that there were no pancakes left (and was horribly traumatized and immediately admitted to St. Mungos for therapy), and being hungry he decided to make some more. First he poured the batter into the bowl. Then he poured in some water. He knew that there was something else to put into the mix but he wasn't sure (see after whacking Severus with his new mallet he had accidentally gotten himself= memory loss). "Severus? I have a question!" (since when are they on a first name basis?) "What!" Severus answered back quite grumpily because he was hungry (but you know, being him it would be traumatizing to eat) and he had made the gigantic mound of pancakes with whipped cream and syrup on them disappear (No! Those were mine how dare he sob). He was also in desperate need of a nap (he wasn't used to staying up so late, the poor baby). "Do you know what the third (I thought there was more than three...maybe I should learn how to cook after all) ingredient to making pancakes is? I put in the pancake mix, water, but what is the third thing?" Sirius called from the kitchen. "NO! What did you put in the first batch (thinking, "God, I'm glad I didn't eat them, I need to live to the end of the fic) ? You knew then!" Severus angrily spat back. Then just to make it sound like he had really eaten them he added, "They were actually... edible. (delicious, made full of love for me!)" "I don't remember exactly... Some kind of powder I think." The front door could be heard opening a few minutes later as Sirius finally decided that it had indeed been some kind of powder, so why not try gun powder? Remus stepped into (the bedroom and decided to take advantage of the situation with Severus unable to move evil laughter) the kitchen to find Sirius putting the black batter over the oven...and seeing the stuff explode and fly everywhere, including his head. "Sirius, two questions," Remus said (controlling his urge to kill his remaining friend), whipping the gunk off his face. "Why is (my beloved) Severus Snape in my bedroom? And two, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THAT? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US ALL!" Sirius's face whitened. "K-killed," he stammered. "You mean everyone in the house (and my poor poor Sevvie? Nooooooooooooooo!)?" "No, Sirius," Remus said sarcastically, "Everyone in the Bahamas." Sirius breathed more easily (and you could hear the sarcasm as it whistled over his head). "Good," he said, whipping the black mess off his own face. "Anyway, what was the first question again (hearing loss had set in with old age)?" "Why - is - Severus - Snape - in - my - bedroom?" Remus said clearly (speech therapy for him was really paying off). "Oh, um," Sirius said. "You see, he came here and he was hurt and...(I wanted to sleep with him and...stuff)" "Why did you take him back to Hogwarts?" Remus asked, deadly quiet (really, really exercising self control). Sirius blushed (ah, he's just one of the girls), of course, he should have thought of that, but...had he wanted to think of that? (not really, actually, not at all) Remus rolled his eyes (its to late to warn him they may get stuck like that someday). "Fine, you stay here and clean up this mess," he snapped (it's that time of month). "And I'll bring him back. This room had better be clean when I return or you will have to go and stay somewhere else, with Severus for all I care (No! No! Remus thought, I will go stay with Sevvie, he's mine! more evil laughter)!" That wouldn't be so bad, Sirius thought. He heard Remus mutter a spell under his breath and than open the door.  
  
"Remember, the kitchen must be clean!" The door shut with a click and it felt to Sirius that a hole had been torn in his heart (Now if only he would get rid of the heart entirely than we could finally do something...like bury him, body and all scowls J.K. didn't even leave a body sobs). He waved his wand and the kitchen looked sparkling clean again. Then he went to the bedroom where, just a few minutes before Severus had been. He lay down on the bed and started to sob, wondering if he was ever going to see his Sevvie-poo again (and we've reached the stage of annoying nick-names folks, strap yourselves in, from hear on out its going to be a bumpy ride, right sweetums?). End Flashback Harry looked at Severus, jolted out of distant thought by his abrupt stop in the tale.  
  
"Why did you stop?" he asked (Poor, poor idiot, he just doesn't realize what older men like to do instead of talking). "Because I wanted to (DUH!). Do you have such a big problem with that Potter?" Severus's voice changed from the voice of someone lost in a good memory (wow, he has good memories, shocking don't you think? Most authors seem to write along that line...) to the voice of the mean teacher who Harry knew so well (and woved with all his wittle heart). "I wanted you to continue." Harry whined (being the spoiled little brat that he was, only Severus ever saw through his disguise). He knew that now Snape had a softer side (yeah, a regular little bleeding heart case, ranking in softness with the good 'ole Easter Bunny and Santa), and try as he might, he couldn't forget the way (he had just been mauled by the angry chipmunk) his voice had sounded when he had been talking before. Harry swallowed hard, what was wrong with him (does he really wanna know, its quite a long list)? This was his teacher, remember (not currently)? You do not go around... Harry leaned forward... Kissing teachers. But that didn't stop him. 


	6. Chapter 3 no comments

CHAPTER 3:

Flashback-

Sirius went back into the kitchen. He saw that there were no pancakes left, and being hungry he decided to make some more. First he poured the batter into the bowl. Then he poured in some water. He knew that there was something else to put into the mix but he wasn't sure.

"Severus? I have a question!"

"What!" Severus answered back quite grumpily because he was hungry and he had made the gigantic mound of pancakes with whipped cream and syrup on them disappear. He was also in desperate need of a nap.

"Do you know what the third ingredient to making pancakes is? I put in the pancake mix, water, but what is the third thing?" Sirius called from the kitchen.

"NO! What did you put in the first batch? You knew then!" Severus angrily spat back. Then just to make it sound like he had really eaten them he added, "They were actually… edible."

"I don't remember exactly… Some kind of powder I think." The front door could be heard opening a few minutes later as Sirius finally decided that it had indeed been some kind of powder, so why not try gun powder? Remus stepped into the kitchen to find Sirius putting the black batter over the oven…and seeing the stuff explode and fly everywhere, including his head.

"Sirius, two questions," Remus said, whipping the gunk off his face. "Why is Severus Snape in my bedroom? And two, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THAT? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US ALL!" Sirius's face whitened.

"K-killed," he stammered. "You mean everyone in the house?"

"No, Sirius," Remus said sarcastically, "Everyone in the Bahamas." Sirius breathed more easily.

"Good," he said, whipping the black mess off his own face. "Anyway, what was the first question again?"

"Why - is - Severus - Snape - in - my - bedroom?" Remus said clearly.

"Oh, um," Sirius said. "You see, he came here and he was hurt and…"

"Why did you take him back to Hogwarts?" Remus asked, deadly quiet. Sirius blushed, of course, he should have thought of that, but…had he wanted to think of that? Remus rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you stay here and clean up this mess," he snapped. "And I'll bring him back. This room had better be clean when I return or you will have to go and stay somewhere else, with Severus for all I care!" That wouldn't be so bad, Sirius thought. He heard Remus mutter a spell under his breath and than open the door.   
"Remember, the kitchen must be clean!" The door shut with a click and it felt to Sirius that a hole had been torn in his heart. He waved his wand and the kitchen looked sparkling clean again. Then he went to the bedroom where, just a few minutes before Severus had been. He lay down on the bed and started to sob, wondering if he was ever going to see his Sevvie-poo again.  

_End Flashback_

Harry looked at Severus, jolted out of distant thought by his abrupt stop in the tale.   
"Why did you stop?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to. Do you have such a big problem with that Potter?" Severus's voice changed from the voice of someone lost in a good memory to the voice of the mean teacher who Harry knew so well.

"I wanted you to continue." Harry whined. He knew that now Snape had a softer side, and try as he might, he couldn't forget the way his voice had sounded when he had been talking before. Harry swallowed hard, what was wrong with him? This was his teacher, remember? You do not go around…

Harry leaned forward…

Kissing teachers.

But that didn't stop him.


End file.
